


代号“最后联盟”

by Christywalks



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 2015年旧文搬运存档。作为西皮向的文不怎么好看，剧情为主当时为了某个无料本写的文，并没问过主催能否发出。如果当时无料本相关人员看到这篇并且认为不能够发，请评论联系我
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Ereinion Gil-galad
Kudos: 1





	代号“最后联盟”

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年旧文搬运存档。作为西皮向的文不怎么好看，剧情为主
> 
> 当时为了某个无料本写的文，并没问过主催能否发出。如果当时无料本相关人员看到这篇并且认为不能够发，请评论联系我

“收到任务地点坐标了吗？”

“还没有，正在等待对方通讯。”

坐在电脑前的黑发男人手指在键盘上飞舞，那动作看起来仿佛他正在钢琴上优雅地弹奏乐曲，而不是试图黑入全球安保系统最严密的数据库之一。在敲击代码的过程中他瞥了一眼另一个屏幕上的画面，有些无奈地叹了口气：

“吉尔加拉德，你确定要这么做吗？我认为风险实在是太大，现在取消任务还来得及。”

“埃尔隆德，放心。”监控探头屏幕里的吉尔加拉德对着探头做了个“OK”的手势，翘起嘴角，“我坚信埃西铎与我们的目标一致，他不会也不敢坑我们。”

“……那可不一定。”屏幕前的埃尔隆德非常低声地嘟囔了一句，在看到吉尔加拉德挑起的眉毛时装作什么都没发生一样闭上嘴。“晚上九点整，按理说努曼诺尔那边应该发坐标过来了。如果我在三分钟之内没有收到对方通讯的话，吉尔加拉德，我就单方面宣布此次行动取消。”

“你还给了他们三分钟时间，真是难得。”吉尔加拉德低头摆弄着手里在阴影下看不清轮廓的托卡列夫，耳机里传出的嗓音带上一点笑意，“我以为照你一贯的行事作风，你会在九点钟整立刻宣布取消。”

“只能说埃西铎合作的态度还算诚恳，而且索伦的确是我们双方共同的敌人。”埃尔隆德这句话话音还未落就看到他面前第三台电脑屏幕闪过请求通讯的蓝光，看对方的口令的确是努曼诺尔方面没错。“稍等，埃西铎那边来信了。”

吉尔加拉德露出一个“我早就说过”的笑容，而埃尔隆德在注意力彻底转到第三个屏幕时已经没有了刚才略带随意的抱怨，完全变成了公事公办的严肃。他的手指又在键盘上敲击出一串代码，在确定联络的绝对保密性后才接通。

“埃西铎。”埃尔隆德朝屏幕上弹出的通话视频彬彬有礼地问候道，“晚上好。”

“埃尔隆德。”和他联络的中年男人朝他短促地一点头，“见到你很高兴，不过我们最好省了这些客套的礼节，直接进入主题吧？”

“同意，那请你尽快将地点坐标给我。”

“计划有变，埃尔隆德。”褐色头发男人的脸上浮现出一丝犹豫，而埃尔隆德的心里顿时暗叫一声不好，“努曼诺尔内部经过讨论后认为我们应该保留地点坐标，由林顿的特工配合我们行动。”

“你是什么意思？”埃尔隆德公式化的口气立刻冷了下来，而另一个屏幕上通过耳机同听两人对话的吉尔加拉德也有些焦急地抬起头望向监控探头，“埃西铎，你的意思是努曼诺尔指望林顿的特工连索伦秘密仓库所在位置都不知道就去替你们送死吗？”

“鉴于你们十年前的失误，努曼诺尔认为让你们知道具体坐标的风险太大。”埃西铎做了个抱歉的手势，但埃尔隆德能看出他并没有半分歉意。“非常抱歉，埃尔隆德，如果你想继续我们的合作的话，你只能接受这个条件。”

“那我们根本没有继续下去的意义——”

“埃尔隆德。”比他年长十多岁的林顿特工猛地叫住他，打断了埃尔隆德接下来的话，“把我连接过去，我有话想和埃西铎说。”

埃尔隆德静默了三秒钟后才长叹一口气照做，毕竟吉尔加拉德才是林顿的最高管理人，无论他有多热爱亲自上阵出外勤。交涉转至吉尔加拉德手中后埃尔隆德没再理会两个特工组织的首领正在说些什么，而是轻车熟路地找到努曼诺尔的内部服务器并破解起他们的防火墙。无论吉尔加拉德和埃西铎的谈判最终结果如何，埃尔隆德绝对不会允许吉尔加拉德以及林顿的任何一位特工被对方随便带去什么地方送命。

三分钟后吉尔加拉德在耳机里咳嗽了一声，示意埃尔隆德他们已经谈妥。

“抱歉，埃尔隆德。”林顿的“王”一开口就连声道歉，“我知道你肯定不会赞同我的决定，但这次任务实在重大，我们策划了这么久不能让心血付之东流，而且索伦和他的爪牙只要存在一天，林顿就面临一天的威胁。是时候了结这一切了。”

“我不会试图阻止你，吉尔加拉德。”埃尔隆德沉声回答道，“但我一定会尽我所能保护你还有林顿其余人的安全，就算努曼诺尔不肯与我们分享信息。”

“我相信你肯定能够做到。”黑发的男人朝监控探头露出一个灿烂如头顶星光的笑容，让埃尔隆德因今晚种种变故而担忧不已的心瞬间轻松了许多。他虽然知道对方看不见自己的表情，却仍然对着屏幕露出难得的微笑。

“放心吧，吉尔加拉德。一切都交给我。”最后点头示意过后，吉尔加拉德切断了同埃尔隆德的联系。虽然坐在屏幕前的上线知道这一定是特工与埃西铎的协定之一，但他无论是职业习惯还是个人感情上都对同吉尔加拉德失去联系这件事感到非常不适应。看着已经空空如也的监控探头屏幕埃尔隆德叹了口气，将注意力转回第三个屏幕上。他的手指跳跃着输入一串代码，然后有些出神地注视着整个屏幕在瞬间迸发出一道璀璨的白光，几乎要照亮整间办公室。白光后一艘白色的小船从屏幕的一端滑行而出，将整个屏幕带出大海的波纹涟漪，最终溶解在绿色的代码之中。

“拜托你了，埃兰迪尔之光。”埃尔隆德边说边输入最后一串代码，启动了由他编写的防火墙破解软件。

***

吉尔加拉德一向很相信自己的感觉，而且作为一名特工，感觉这种难以捉摸的玄妙东西不过是他多年在刀尖上行走积累出的经验而已。而现在坐在努曼诺尔的全黑防弹越野吉普车上，看着他对面一脸不动声色的埃西铎，吉尔加拉德心中不安的预感已经升到了顶点。更重要的是，这是他近十年以来第一次出任务没有埃尔隆德的支持。没有耳边那个冷静自持的声音为他指引，吉尔加拉德一直都没法定下神。

对面的埃西铎伸手按下蓝牙耳机上的通话键，片刻后转头对吉尔加拉德说：“预计三分钟后抵达。”吉尔加拉德点点头，也向他带来的林顿特工下达了命令：

“预计三分钟后抵达目的地，全体林顿特工统一听努曼诺尔埃西铎特工的指挥。”耳机里只传来几声简短的“收到”，并没有人直接提出质疑，但吉尔加拉德知道这的确是因为林顿的工作人员早已习惯听从自己的指挥，无论他给出的指令有多奇怪。说到底，在整个林顿能对自己的命令提出质疑的人也只有埃尔隆德而已，而且吉尔加拉德不得不承认他的意见一向非常中肯。林顿的技术总管从没让吉尔加拉德失望过，而他坚信此时此刻埃尔隆德也一定在努力攻克努曼诺尔不愿分享的情报。

埃西铎在吉尔加拉德下完命令后朝他点头致意，“多谢你的配合，吉尔加拉德。”

“省省吧，埃西铎。”林顿的王握紧自己手中的M4A1，装作不经意的样子把枪口对准身旁同样一席黑色战斗装的男人，“如果不是决心铲除索伦，我绝对不会允许这样不信任林顿的合作。”

“那是没有办法的事情。吉尔加拉德，你不会已经忘了十年前索伦大摇大摆地走进你们林顿的分部窃取情报这件事了吧？既然提到了就让我问候一下，‘三戒’还好吗？”

“不劳你费心，‘三戒’很好，由埃尔隆德安放在你们永远也破解不了的地方。”

男人哼了一声，而吉尔加拉德感觉到一直平稳行驶的车在此刻停了下来。两个人不再多说什么，一前一后从吉普车上跳下来。

“这次的任务很简单。”埃西铎对在场所有林顿与努曼诺尔的外勤人员说道，“据可靠内线提供的情报，今晚索伦会在十一点钟来到河对岸这一处秘密仓库进行军火交易。我们的目标就是设好埋伏，将索伦和他的团伙一网打尽。阿尔法小队由我率领从河对岸进行远距离埋伏狙击。贝塔小队由吉尔加拉德率领，从仓库附近突击。”

这样的任务安排果然不出吉尔加拉德的意料，无论在特工素质还是装备都比林顿稍逊一筹的新兴特工组织努曼诺尔还是很有自知之明的，更不用说吉尔加拉德和他在特工界如雷贯耳的身手经验，按情按理都应该由他指挥正面突击。在向贝塔小队的队员说明进攻战术后吉尔加拉德带着身后十余人从河这一岸涉水而过，不动声色地靠近索伦的秘密仓库。在夜色中吉尔加拉德能通过河面宽度和水流量认出这是本城城郊的一条河流，但他没法确定精确的坐标位置。即便他能够知道也没法通知林顿总部，因为他和林顿全员在乘上努曼诺尔的车后就被迫换上了对方提供的耳机，为的就是不泄露他们现在的具体位置。倘若他们真的能在今天将索伦消除或者抓获他，那索伦十年前从林顿窃取的绝密资料，即经过索伦这十年不断开发优化现被称为“至尊魔戒”的万能秘钥软件原型一定会落入努曼诺尔手中。吉尔加拉德必须尽力阻止此事发生。

但现在多想无益，吉尔加拉德沉抛去脑海中纷乱的思绪，将注意力集中在眼前的行动上。他已经很久没有带领这么多部下共同出任务了，自从十年前林顿出事后埃尔隆德甚至很少允许他连续出任务，还规定他每年必须有一半时间留在总部，虽然他能干的事情也不过是签文件。想到这里吉尔加拉德发现自己又开始怀念起每次任务埃尔隆德的陪伴，只不过这次仿佛有心电感应一般他的耳机突然发出嗞啦声，然后那个熟悉的声音奇迹般响起：

“吉尔加拉德，你能听到吗？”埃尔隆德的声音没有平日那么清晰，而是伴着嗞啦的电流干扰声，但对于现在半截身子还在水里的吉尔加拉德来说无疑是天籁之音。

“能听到。”他快速回头扫了一眼跟在他身后来自努曼诺尔的特工，满意地看到他们全部在听力所及范围之外，“你是怎么做到的？”

“你希望我现在详细描述给你听？”埃尔隆德的声音仍然很平静，但吉尔加拉德能听出话里的笑意，“还是说我们省下时间来说点有用的？”

“你现在肯定已经定位了我所在的位置了吧？”

“没错，我立刻派增援接应人员过去——并不是说我不相信你们的能力，吉尔加拉德，但索伦是我们最狡猾的敌人，我们不能小看他。”

“我全力支持你的决定。实话说，有增援在我更安心。从埃西铎跟我们讲条件那一刻我就一直有种很不好的预感，幸好我现在和你联系上了。”

耳机另一端的埃尔隆德沉默了许久才回答一句“我也是”，但几秒钟后他的声音又一次响起。“你放心完成任务吧，吉尔加拉德，我会一直通过这附近的探头以及卫星监控你们的一举一动。一旦有问题我会第一时间下命令增援。‘至尊魔戒’并不是我们的首要任务，索伦才是。”

“我也是这么想的，如果埃西铎真的那么想要‘至尊魔戒’就让他去找好了。”

“那么，祝你好运。”这句祝福后埃尔隆德那边没了声音，但吉尔加拉德感觉比刚才好多了。他知道即使他的黑发上线在接下来不会多说什么，但只要想到那个沉稳的人坐在电脑前盯着自己的一举一动，吉尔加拉德就会感到万分安心。此刻贝塔小队的全员已经从河中上岸，湿淋淋地低身蹲在岸边等待吉尔加拉德接下来的命令。

“突击时四人一组行动，统一听我指挥。一组二组从后门吸引对方火力，三组四组从侧门突围，明白吗？”

“明白。”整齐划一的低声回答后四个行动小组立刻按照吉尔吉拉德的命令四散开来，埋伏在指定地点。吉尔加拉德连同一组一起匍匐在仓库后门形成天然屏障的野草丛中。索伦的秘密仓库建在河边的陡坡上，通过河流运送大型军火的确很方便，但让吉尔加拉德感到惊奇的是这里的守卫真的非常少，看上去很难让人想象到这里竟然是全球最大的军火贩与黑帮头领索伦的秘密仓库之一。吉尔加拉德最开始的念头是埃西铎在坑他们，但这位努曼诺尔的总负责人就在离他们不到一公里的地方，而且他也不会让自己的手下平白丧命。那唯一的解释只能是索伦过于自负，认为在万能秘钥的帮助下他的信息绝对保密安全，根本不会有人找到这里来。

十点五十五分左右漆黑的河道上突然闪过一道白光，同时伴有船只航行的声音。在夜色中一艘中级货船出现在夜视镜里，并在靠近仓库的地方缓缓抛锚停泊。最先从船上下来的身影是个身量颇高的男人，虽然距离甚远天色黑暗，但吉尔加拉德一眼就认出那就是他们这次的任务目标索伦。吉尔加拉德恨不得现在就举起枪将对方一枪毙命，但只可惜他现在身上只带了把卡宾枪并不适合远距离射击，而所有的狙击手都被埃西铎留在了河的另一岸，以他们的角度完全没法瞄准。

“埃西铎？”吉尔加拉德压低声音询问同伴该如何行动。

“按照原计划行动。我会在索伦露出破绽的第一时间命令狙击手开枪。”

“明白。”

四个小组的成员全部潜伏在深草中屏息凝神，看着索伦以及他身后的手下离他们越来越近。吉尔加拉德本以为能够动用索伦的军火运输必定是相当重量级的武器，但在所有人都下船后他却只看到两名打手的手中抬着一个一立方米大小的金属箱子，而且并没有特别吃力。

虽然满腹疑惑，但吉尔加拉德最在意的还是索伦的一举一动。这位不知残忍杀害了多少特工警员的黑帮首脑虽然在十年前那场大变动中毁掉了他曾经人格伪装一般的秀美容貌，但他的身姿在月光下仍然非常优雅。身穿一袭黑衣，脸孔因背光而看不甚清的男人一步步向着仓库的正门走来，吉尔加拉德感觉自己随着他的靠近不由自主地屏住呼吸。但无论林顿还是努曼诺尔都是一群非常训练有素的特工，所以索伦和他的手下完全没有发现埋藏在深草里的特工们，而是抬着箱子径直走入仓库大门并落锁。

“开始行动。”随着埃西铎的一声令下，远隔河岸的狙击手精准地将子弹送入在仓库顶部和两侧巡逻的雇佣兵的脑壳里，然后吉尔加拉德带领一二行动小组脚步极轻地奔至早早被他们动过手脚的仓库后门，在一脚踹开门后扣下手中卡宾枪的扳机。火力强大的全自动射击立刻压制住了仓库内猝不及防的黑帮成员，而在他们纷纷滚地找掩体或者直接中弹身亡之际，三四两个行动小组同时从东西两个侧门破门而入，几乎在几秒钟之内就解决了剩余仍然存活的敌方成员。

这次任务完全可以被称作绝对顺利，但吉尔加拉德扫视一圈后并没有看到索伦的身影。心头划过一丝不安，他在小队成员确定仓库内除了他们之外再无他人存活后在仓库里快步转了一圈，愈发肯定索伦绝对不在阵亡人员之中。但他们分明看着索伦走进了仓库，所以他人究竟在哪里？就在吉尔加拉德满心疑虑的时候突然有个手下从仓库靠近正门的一角叫他的名字，吉尔加拉德跑过去后发现被索伦的手下抬下船的箱子正安静地立在离门不远的地方。箱子在仓库的灯光下看整体银白色，是由某种吉尔加拉德并不能立即辨别出的金属制成，在一侧装有一个可操作的面板，似乎控制着整个箱子的开启。而当吉尔加拉德靠近的时候他听到了一阵从箱子里传出的声音，像极了小女孩的哭喊声，让他的脊背上陡生一片寒意。

“头儿，要怎么办？”发现这个箱子的手下看了过来。

“研究一下怎么打开这个箱子，我先向阿尔法小队汇报。”手下的特工点点头蹲在地上，同时吉尔加拉德按下耳机的通话键。“埃西铎，索伦不在这里。”

“什么？”努曼诺尔的领头人听起来颇为诧异，“我明明看着他走进了这所仓库，他能跑到哪里去？”

“我们在你给出行动口令后就冲进仓库剿灭了这里所有的人，但并没有发现索伦。埃西铎，我对这次行动感觉很不妙，索伦不可能这么轻易被我们埋伏，肯定有哪里有不对的地方——”

吉尔加拉德的话并没有说完，因为蹲在他身旁的手下发出一声惊呼，他不知碰到面板上哪个按钮让银白色的箱子最顶上一面缓缓弹起，而在箱子内部过低温度导致的水汽中吉尔加拉德有些不敢置信地看到箱子里蜷缩着一个浑身赤裸的小女孩，正在无力地抓挠着光滑的金属内壁，同时发出含糊不清的哭声。

“埃西铎，我这里出了点小麻烦。我先命令所有特工和你汇合，让他们帮你搜寻索伦的下落，他肯定跑不远。等我处理完手头这个再去找你。”

“好。”埃西铎有点犹豫，但他不会在这种时候质疑吉尔加拉德。通话结束后特工朝他的手下们做了个手势示意他们返回阿尔法小队所在的位置，然后蹲下身想要安抚一下箱子里的小女孩。没想到原本就满脸泪痕的小女孩在吉尔加拉德靠近时哭得更厉害了，让几乎无所不能的特工立刻手忙脚乱起来。明明埃尔隆德才是应对这种情况更得心应手的人，吉尔加拉德叹了口气，试探着吹了下口哨。

“我很不喜欢这种召唤方式。”耳机里立刻出现了埃尔隆德微凉的声音，惹得吉尔加拉德微微一笑，“我不知道该怎么在不暴露你的情况下和你通讯。不过，埃尔隆德，我现在急需你的帮助。”

“描述一下情况。你进入索伦的仓库之后我就彻底失去了你的画面。”

“呃，我面前有个……十岁不到浑身赤裸一直在哭的小女孩？等等埃尔隆德你别多想，这孩子是索伦从船上带下来的，被锁在一个恒温箱里，也是他这次亲自运输的唯一‘军火’。”

“这很奇怪。”虽然吉尔加拉德看不见，但他知道埃尔隆德一定皱起了眉头，“他为什么要冒险亲自运送一个孩子？”

“我不知道，而且现在我们也丢失了索伦的具体位置，埃西铎正在搜寻。”

“你刚才说这孩子正在哭？她是否受伤？还是单纯受到惊吓？”

“我不知道……”吉尔加拉德伸出带着手套的右手试图掀开女孩护在身体上的手臂检查伤口，但那孩子只是猛地甩开了他小心翼翼的手，并更加大声地哭了起来。而到了这个时候吉尔加拉德终于听清了她一直在哭喊着什么：

“……疼……好疼……”

“我的天呐埃尔隆德，索伦绝对对她做了什么，她一直在喊疼。”

“不，吉尔加拉德，我感觉很不对劲。”耳机里传来一阵电流都掩盖不住的敲击键盘声。“你可能没听到，但现在仓库外面的情形很混乱，埃西铎留守在河对岸的阿尔法小队正在涉水过来。”

“什么——等等我也听到了！”仓库外传来一阵再清晰不过的枪响，正是M4A1的子弹出膛的声音。吉尔加拉德条件反射地抓起放在箱子旁边的卡宾枪准备冲出去，但一只瘦弱的手突然抓住了他的手臂。他回过头，看到那个满脸鼻涕眼泪的小女孩从箱子里缓缓站起身来，缓慢而痛苦地向他央求：

“救救我……救救我……我好疼。”

“埃尔隆德，这究竟怎么回事？”他远在林顿总部的上线还没来得及回复他，埃西铎的通讯就猛地切了进来：“吉尔加拉德，我们发现索伦了，他和他的手下从货船上跑了出来，正向着你的方向逃窜！”

“他怎么会重新自投罗网，这不合情理！”但逻辑思考在这种时候很显然已经背叛了在外面追红眼了的埃西铎，无奈之下吉尔加拉德只好放弃卡宾枪，一手抱起小女孩，另一手从枪托里抽出他的托卡列夫，手枪虽然没有卡宾枪威力大但毕竟聊胜于无。他抱着孩子矮身藏在靠近门口的巨大货箱的旁边，而在几秒钟后仓库大门被一把推开，那个宛如噩梦般瘦高的身影带着门外一排的交火声冲了进来，转过身时正好对上吉尔加拉德的枪口。

“啊，林顿之王，很高兴我们又见面了。”索伦很有绅士风度地朝他微微鞠躬，完全不在意正被吉尔加拉德的托卡列夫瞄准，他布满伤痕的脸上挤出一个狰狞的笑容。“那位叫做埃尔隆德的年轻人没有和你一起来吗？”

“你可以省省口舌了，索伦。”吉尔加拉德的手纹丝不动，“因为你知道无论你说什么，我都一定会扣下扳机。但在你死前我最后问一句，‘至尊魔戒’究竟在哪里？”

“我就知道。”索伦眯起他严重变形的眼睛，咧开嘴角，“我就知道即使是你也绝对忍不住问我这个问题，更不要提还在渡河的那位。”

“我只是回收原本属于林顿的东西而已。”

“属于你们的东西？或许没错，或许‘至尊魔戒’的雏形和‘三戒’都是林顿的技术人员编写出来的，但我从你们那里拿到的不过是一段核心代码，而‘魔戒’则是由我最终完成的。”

“我看你是忘记被你虐待至死的凯勒布理鹏了。”

“凯勒布理鹏？我当然没忘他，还要多谢他和我分享那段代码。不过吉尔加拉德，你一直在缅怀往事，我都有些疑惑你究竟还要不要开枪？”

“如果你现在告诉我‘至尊魔戒’在哪里，我会立刻开枪。”

“就好像我能捞到什么好处一样。”

“我会给你一个干净利落的死，因为你也知道如果落入努曼诺尔那伙人的手中，他们为了得到秘钥会做出什么事来。”

“我当然知道。”索伦的脸上又一次浮现出那种让吉尔加拉德恶心的笑容。他伸出一只同样被疤痕覆盖的手，指向吉尔加拉德身体的一侧。“但是，你知道这个小女孩是谁吗？”

在吉尔加拉德分神看向臂弯里小女孩的瞬间，索伦用一种和他整个人完全不协调的速度猛地扑向吉尔加拉德的右侧身体。他的手在扭住吉尔加拉德的手腕时力道宛若老虎钳，让特工忍不住吃痛叫了出来。电光火石之间吉尔加拉德发现自己手中的托卡列夫已经被索伦夺走，正当他为自己的疏忽大意而心惊时却看到索伦举起枪口对准他自己的太阳穴，在留下一句“回见，林顿之王”后扣下扳机。瘦高的身体在枪响后无力地向后倾倒，吉尔加拉德有些错愕地看着在他面前自杀的索伦，一句话都说不出口。

“吉尔加拉德？”耳机中传来埃尔隆德焦急的询问，“刚才出了什么事，你还好吗？”

“我……我没事，我很好。索伦他夺了我的枪之后自杀了。”

埃尔隆德那边罕见地没有动静，估计也是被如此戏剧化的发展震惊到了。吉尔加拉德叹了口气，低头凝视着索伦连眼睛都没有合上的尸体，心里没有半点大仇已报的快感，有的只是满满的疑惑。

“吉尔加拉德！”埃西铎的声音从仓库门外由远及近地传来，几秒钟后他一把推开了大门，身后跟着在交火中幸存的全体特工。“你……你杀了索伦？”

“不，他趁我不注意夺走我的枪然后自杀了。”

埃西铎的下巴差点没砸进地面，他惊愕了很久后才回答道：“那‘至尊魔戒’呢？”

“他死前并没有告诉我它的下落，我并不知道。”

“是吗……等等，这是谁？”埃西铎直到现在才发现吉尔加拉德怀里的小女孩。他先是皱着眉头凝视了她片刻，然后有些不可思议地瞪大双眼。“吉尔加拉德，你有没有发现她的项链很特别？”

“项链？”吉尔加拉德低头看了一眼靠在他胳膊上仍然不住流泪的女孩，看到她脖子上的确挂着条之前一直被自己忽略的项链。链绳是一根非常细的白色橡胶绳，几乎隐藏在小女孩雪白的皮肤里，而挂坠则是个不规则的深绿色长方形薄片，看上去非常像——

“如果我没看错的话，这是个芯片吧？”埃西铎试着取下项链却并没有有找到搭扣，于是他解下腰带上的军刀，小心翼翼地穿过女孩脖子与项圈之间的缝隙后挑断了橡胶绳。“这绝对是个芯片，甚至很可能就是我们一直在寻找的‘至尊魔戒’。索伦这天杀的混蛋，怎么会把秘钥放在这个女孩的身上？”

吉尔加拉德也百思不得其解，在女孩骤然变大的哭声中纳闷地看向埃西铎手里的芯片。但就在这时他的耳机又一次响起埃尔隆德的声音，而这次他的上线是从未有过的急躁：

“吉尔加拉德，我觉得不对劲，非常不对劲，你们必须立刻撤离这个仓库！”

“怎么回事？”埃尔隆德不同寻常的焦虑让吉尔加拉德完全忘了他是在跟一个本不该在场的人通讯，好在他这句询问也完全可以解释成询问埃西铎，所以身边并没有人怀疑他。

“索伦不会干这种把最重要的东西亲手送上的事情，而且挂在小女孩的项链上？这也太奇怪了，分明就是想让你们找到这个芯片。无论芯片里装的是不是‘魔戒’你都最好处理掉这个该死的诱饵，不然——”

吉尔加拉德并没有听到埃尔隆德这段话的最后，因为他突然感觉到一阵出奇炙热的温度。当他低头寻找热源时吉尔加拉德震惊地看到他怀中抱着的小女孩的身体里透出完全不符合人体生理的红光，而她也开始撕心裂肺地哭了起来。在那一瞬间吉尔加拉德多年的特工经验让他反应过来这个女孩究竟是谁，或者说究竟是什么。他猛地将她甩在地上，然后边朝仓库门的方向跑去边用自己最大的音量喊道：

“炸弹！撤出仓库！”

吉尔加拉德接下来的记忆被剧烈爆炸产生的冲击波撞成碎片，而他在昏迷前听到的最后一个声音，就是埃尔隆德在耳机里不断呼唤着自己的名字。

***

如果要让吉尔加拉德为自己现在的难受程度打分，那么满分十分的话他一定要打一百分。在他从笼罩眼前的黑暗中渐渐清醒过来时他有那么一瞬间感觉自己的头颅并不在肩膀上，而是沉入了深海中再也无法寻觅。他试着睁开双眼，眼前的黑色迅速被茫然的白色所取代，但他是个特工，是个曾经受过不少伤的特工，所以他的第一反应并不是自己已经升入天堂，而是自己正躺在不知哪个医疗机构里接受治疗。

“你终于醒了。”一个低沉微哑的声音从他的耳边响起。没等吉尔加拉德费劲地扭头看过去，声音的主人就很贴心地走进他的视线范围。出现在他眼前的是个非常模糊的人影，但毫无疑问是他的埃尔隆德。吉尔加拉德仍然看不清对方的表情，但仅从他的声音来判断就是知道埃尔隆德一定担心坏了。他试着张开嘴向对方道歉，但许久都没用过的语言器官怎么也不肯好好张开，而他的喉咙也干燥得仿佛被人塞了一把沙子进去。

“先不要试着张口说话，你已经在这里躺了一个多月了。”

吉尔加拉德思考了几秒钟后才想起自己为什么会在这里躺了这么久，然后又花了几秒钟的时间才想起他究竟是在哪个任务里受了伤。当他想起了一个月前发生的一切时林顿的负责人如果不是因为伤势仍然没有好全一定会直接从床上跳起来。

“你好好躺着不要乱动。”吉尔加拉德感觉自己被一双非常坚定温暖的手按在床上。“你想知道的事情我会告诉你。”

索伦？秘钥？吉尔加拉德努力比了两个口型，听到埃尔隆德一声长叹。“索伦的确死了，我们检验了他尸体，或者说他在爆炸后残留在现场的DNA，是十年前那个混入分部的安纳塔没有错。但是我们很不幸又一次丢失了秘钥。埃西铎因为有你这个人肉盾牌逃过一劫只受了轻伤，我派去的增援人员忙着抢救你和其他特工也就没再管秘钥的事，所以埃西铎带走了芯片。你先别急，这并不代表努曼诺尔已经获取了秘钥。埃西铎的车队在返回他们总部的路上遭遇了埋伏，所有的特工包括埃西铎在内全部死在那次埋伏里，芯片也在激战中不翼而飞，我们双方组织至今都未能将其回收。”

这其实是件好事。如果吉尔加拉德现在能够张口说话，这一定是他最想告诉埃尔隆德的话。十年前，当林顿的天才程序员凯勒布理鹏在彼时化名为安纳塔的索伦的鼓动下编写出那段秘钥代码的那一刻，吉尔加拉德就隐隐知道这段代码一定会在今后的世界惹出腥风血雨。当时凯勒布理鹏除了写出现在被命名为“至尊魔戒”的万能秘钥之外还写了三个同样命名规则的辅助程序，而这三段代码则在大变动后被接任技术总管的埃尔隆德隐藏在林顿数据库最隐秘的地方。幸好当年凯勒布理鹏并没有把“三戒”一同交给索伦，否则吉尔加拉德没法想象四段代码合一后形成的破坏力。如果真有那么一天，那么世界上再也不会有可以抵挡这把钥匙的墙，无论是政府安保系统最严密的防火墙，还是银行银库最厚重的大门。

“这是件好事。”就在吉尔加拉德思绪纷飞时埃尔隆德沉声说出了吉尔加拉德的心中所想，“‘至尊魔戒’并不是该存留在世界上的东西，埃西铎把它弄丢了也好，因为他根本没有能力控制这把秘钥。”

但是……吉尔加拉德带着些许担忧皱了皱眉，然后看到埃尔隆德对他微微一笑，沉静的灰色眼睛里透出让吉尔加拉德瞬间安心的光芒。

“不必担心，我的王。”温柔的手指轻轻抚上吉尔加拉德皱起的眉心，“我知道那张芯片很有可能在未来重新献身，但在那之前我们还有充足的时间为那一日做好准备。我们还有林顿，还有‘三戒’，还有会一直领导我们走下去的你，我相信索伦以及他留下的余孽终将被斩草除根。”

在埃尔隆德超越年龄的睿智笑容中吉尔加拉德挣扎着举起右手，握住对方贴在自己脸颊一侧的手。他们十指紧扣，额头轻触，而两颗在彼此胸膛里热切跳动的心脏也敲打出同样的节奏相伴相和。虽然浑身酸痛无法开口，但林顿的王知道他最信赖的上线以及最亲密的战友会永远担任他坚稳的磐石与指路的灯塔，和他一同走过未来漫长的道路。


End file.
